Une Poupée Pour Noël
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: No one likes getting into a fight on Christmas Eve. Especially with the person you love. After Bankotsu and Jakotsu get into a nasty fight, how can Bankotsu apologize? And will Jakotsu accept it or leave? Rated T for suggestive situations and language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime InuYasha, Jakotsu, or Bankotsu (sadly). They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All I own is the very 'unique' idea. **

**Set in modern times. Bankotsu is 19 and Jakotsu is 23. **

It was Christmas Eve and something was stirring, but it was definatley _not _a mouse.

" I don't see why we need to talk about this, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said, absent-mindedly stirring his soup.

" Well, we need to, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu snapped.

" It's a _couch_," Bankotsu muttered. " Just get something black, it matches with everything."

" There you go again ..."

" What?" Bankotsu said, snapping his head up.

" You just don't care!" Jakotsu said, throwing his hands up in the air. " Whenever I suggest we do something together, you find some sneaky way to get out of it! _'I'm tired, I'm not feeling well, I'm busy'_ you say! Would it kill you to do something with me that doesn't involve sex?"

" I love being with you, Jakotsu! Work just keeps coming up and requires a lot of effort!" Bankotsu defended.

" Well, clearly you put more effort into work than you do being with me!" Jakotsu said, clearly trying to control his temper.

" Hell! Well, work doesn't scream at me everytime I need some time alone!" Bankotsu said haughtily, standing up from his seat, glaring at Jakotsu.

" But that just seems to be all the time! Damn it, Bankotsu! If you are to busy with work, take a day off once in a while!"

" It's not that simple, Jakotsu!"

" And why not? Miss a day of work, who cares? Everyone does it when they need a break! It wouldn't kill you!"

" It's. Complicated," Bankotsu said, starting to lose patience and gritting his teeth.

" For the love of Christ, you sound like you did when you were dating that whore!" Jakotsu said back with equal ferocity.

" Do not call Kikyo that! Why the hell would you bring her up anyway?" he nearly yelled back.

" You do realize that she was jumping between you and Naraku the entire time you two were dating don't you?" Jakotsu almost laughed.

" Yes, Jakotsu I knew that! Because she had enough courage to tell me that before we broke up! Unlike your little man-whore he switched from you to Kagome every week!" Bankotsu challenged.

" What the hell are you talking about, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu squeaked. He never wanted to believe InuYasha had cheated on him, after his crush of five years had finally decided to date him.

" Did you honestly not realize it? Not even when you walked on InuYasha and Kagome?"

" Stop it!" Jakotsu cried.

" Not even when Kagome screamed InuYasha's name, clinging to his hot, sweaty body? Not even when you heard the cry InuYasha gave as he came?"

" Bankotsu, ENOUGH!" Jakotsu screamed. The memory of seeing his beloved InuYasha like that was just enough to make him on the edge of sobbing. It hadn't even been that long since Jakotsu broke up with InuYasha, and Kikyo and Bankotsu broke up. " I need to go."

" Where the hell are you going to go, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, as he calmed down.

" Somewhere," Jakotsu replied coldly, putting on his jacket.

" Jakotsu! Whe-" Bankotsu started to ask, only to be silenced by the slam of the door as Jakotsu walked out. "Jakotsu!" he hollered as he opened the door, but the cross dresser was no where in sight.

Bankotsu slammed the door shut and retreated to the room he shared with Jakotsu. He slumped onto the bed and rubbed his eyes.

_Guess I blew it this time, huh? _he thought to himself. He just got caught up in the arguement, and needed something to argue about. Anything. But the only resort was to bring up the past Jakotsu had with InuYasha. He knew it wasn't fair on Jakotsu's part. He still had emotional problems with it.

_I remember the time when Jakotsu woke up crying. I asked him what was wrong and he sobbed even harder. I couldn't calm him down, I just held him until he stopped crying. He eventually told me that he had a dream about InuYasha It was all I could do not to march right out of the room and rip off that puppy's head. How could he hurt Jakotsu like that?_

Bankotsu laughed to himself. _Though I'm one to talk. I just sent Jakotsu out the door. It sucks that I'm now causing him pain too. I'm his lover and best friend. Hell, he even moved in with me, days since we started going out._

He looked over to the corner of the room. Jakotsu still had some of his boxes here that weren't unpacked. _But what's that thing sticking out of the top box?__ Looks like a baby's ..._

" Holy shit!" he screamed, rushing over to the box. Jakotsu had been going on about using a surrogate to have a kid but Bankotsu had refused. Did Jakotsu take a baby and stick it in the box? What other reason would there be for a baby's arm sticking out the top of the box at a weird angle?

Bankotsu tore open the box and prepared himself for what he was about to see. It took him a minute or two to realize that the unblinking eyes belonged to a ... a porcelin doll?

He blinked then breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a doll! I really pretty, expensive doll with pale skin and perfect wavy black hair that cascaded down her shoulders with blue eyes that matched the sky, accompanied by freckles sprinkling her cheeks. The doll was dressed in a blue plaid dress, with white, frilly accents at the end.

Quite surprisingly, the doll seemed extremely familiar to Bankotsu. He looked over to the dresser, snatching Jakotsu's camera and an old picture of the two boys when they were younger.

The photo was the two boys on the way to an obon festival, but because it was a Jakotsu, he was wearing a yukata and cradling the doll in his arms.

It explained where he knew the doll was from, but there was also something else concerning him. He switched Jakotsu's camera on and scanned through all the pictures until he found what he was looking for.

The picture was from the time he had a drinking party with his seven friends, himself and Jakotsu included. Bankotsu was always a bad drunk, and after a couple shots he was out of it. So, it was really no surprise that Jakotsu was able to get Bankotsu into a dress (identical to the one the doll was wearing) and for him to sing " Une Poupée Pour Noël."

He looked at the date. It had been one year since it was taken.

He might be shitty at making people feel better, but he could sure as hell try.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The door to their apartment slowly creeked open and Jakotsu walked in. His make-up was smudged from crying and all he wanted to do was collapse on that couch. Besides, he knew Bankotsu would never apologize first, so it was up to Jakotsu to make ammends.

" Bankotsu? Are you here?" Jakotsu called out. No response. " Bankotsu? Hello? I'm home!" Still no reponse. " Bankotsu?"

Suddenly the door to the bathroom burst open and a very strange sight came out.

Why the hell was Bankotsu wearing a dress?

" Bankotsu? What the he-?" Jakotsu started to say before Bankotsu smashed his red lips onto his. When he finally pulled away the only thing Jakotsu had to say was," You're lipstick is smudged."

" I know."

" Look. I'm so-" Jakotsu started to say.

" Do not say you are sorry. It's not your fault, Jakotsu. It's mine," Bankotsu started to say. His mouth went slack. " You're not wrong. I do need to spend more time with you. Work shouldn't be an excuse, and I'm sorry I brought up InuYasha. I just got frustrated with you.

" If you don't accept my apology I understand. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I really, really am."

" Say sorry to my eyes. They're about to go blind from looking at your dress. Why the hell are you wearing a dress, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

" Why? You like?" Bankotsu said with a wink. Jakotsu rolled his eyes. Typical.

" I do," he giggled. It was impossible to stay mad at Bankotsu if he was doing something as stupid and hilairious as this. It showed him that he was trying to make Jakotsu feel better.

" But?"

" But," Jakotsu started to say," The dress is too short on you, your lipstick is smudged, you've got no foundation on, you put too much blush on one cheek, in bright pink I might, add, you put on the liquid eyeliner wrong, you missed your eyelashes with the mascara brush, you've got on three different kinds of eyeshadow, and you really need to shave your legs if your going to put on a dress."

" Aw, you know you love it," Bankotsu said.

" Yes, I love it."

" Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

" Partially, yes," Jakotsu replied. Bankotsu sighed. " What?"

" Looks like I'm going to plan two," he mumbled.

" What's pla- hey! What are you doing!" Jakotsu said as Bankotsu sat on the carpeted floor and forcibly sat Jakotsu on his lap.

" Remember this?" he asked, before he started singing.

_" Je veux pour Noël une poupée_

_Pour Noël, Pour, Noël_

_Je veux pour Noël une poupée_

_S'il te plaît de me la donner_

_J'écris une lettre au bon Père Noël_

_Bien sûr il va se rappeler_

_Que je veux une poupée_

_Aux grands yeax bleu_

_Poupée, ma poupée_

_Qu'on s'aimera nous deux_

_Oui, je veux pour Noël une poupée_

_Pour Noël, Pour Noël_

_Je veux pour Noël une poupée_

_S'il te plaît, mon bon Père Noël_

_Si ma poupée me dit "Maman" _

_Je le bercerai doucement_

_Nous deux quand nous pouvons danser_

_Ensemble nous allons jouer_

_Poupée tu seras bien à moi_

_Jamais je n'irai loin de toi_

_Et ma journée sera plus gaie_

_Comme un jour de Noël_

_Donne-moi pour Noël une poupée_

_Pour Noël, Pour Noël_

_Donne-moi pour Noël une poupée_

_Je te supple de ma l'apporter_

_J'écris une lettre au bon Père Noël_

_Bien sûr il va sa reppeler_

_Que je veux une poupée que me parlera_

_Me souria, marchera, m'aimera_

_Oui, donne-moi pour Noël un poupée_

_Pour Noël, Pour Noël_

_Mais Père Noël souviens-toi_

_De toutes les petites filles comme moi"_

As Bankotsu finished, Jakotsu burst out laughing. " T-the song w-we made y-y-you si-sing last year!" Jakotsu made out between giggles of delight.

" Yep! I was laying down when I say your old doll and then I saw the picture of us at the party last year. You know I'm not good at making people feel better, but ... I thought this would make you happy."

" I did, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said, wrapping his arms around Bankotsu's neck. " But you're terrible at pronouncing words in French."

" Well, I don't speak French like you do, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said, rolling his eyes.

" Which reminds me, have we sent out our Christmas cards yet?"

" When did we decide to send out Christmas cards? You're the biggest Scrooge I've ever met!"

" I decided it because this little moment right here would make a great Christmas card," Jakotsu said, nuzzling his head against Bankotsu's chest.

" No it wouldn't," Bankotsu snorted.

" True. But, you want to know what I want for Christmas?" Jakotsu whispered seductively in his ear.

" And what's that?"

" _Je veux pour Noël est toi."_

_**La fin.**_

**Wow, this is so adorable and fluffy I could almost ... puke? XD ****So, wanna know how I came up with this amazing work of fanfiction? Well ...**

**I was in French class and we were listening to " Une Poupée pour Noël " and my French teacher said that it was one of the most funniest Christmas songs because men would make fun of it and sing about them wanting a dolly for Christmas.**

**And for those who are not fluent or as French as I am, this song is about a little girl wanting a little dolly for Christmas. She's been good all year and wants a dolly with "big blue eyes." After I translated the song, I thought of blue eyes and thought about Bankotsu, then a BankotsuxJakotsu fanfiction ... and then I wanted to involve that song and Bankotsu in a dress ... which is a very, very scary thing to see! XD**

**If you want a translation of the song, I can translate or you can go on Youtube and look up the song.**

**And (again) for all those who are terrible and cannot understand let alone translate French, what Jakotsu said at the end meant "** All I want for Christmas is you."

**It's so sweet I could ... still get sick? What the hell, I live for the romantic and fluffy!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
